The present invention relates to bale wrapping implements, and more specifically, relates to such implements as are trailed from a large round baler and used to wrap bales ejected onto the implement from such baler.
Bale wrapping implements are employed for the packaging of bales, preferably bales formed by balers from harvested crop, for example, grass. The packaging results in the relatively small amount of baled silage being enclosed completely in an air-tight material, for example, in foil or sheeting.
DE-A1-41 20 733 shows a bale wrapping implement for the packaging of a bale with foil, the machine including a main frame supported on two wheels arranged close to the baler and an arrangement for wrapping the bale. The main frame is rigidly connected to the baler. In such a configuration, the operation on hilly or uneven ground can result in one of the wheels no longer touching the ground, in particular when the wheels are supported in bearings in the rear region so as to provide better support. This can result in additional loads on the frame or its connecting points with the baler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,270, granted to Brambilla on Aug. 11, 1987 shows a bale wrapping device having a relatively large main frame coupled in trailing relationship to a large round baler for pivoting vertically at its attachment with the baler and supported on a pair of caster wheels.
The problems underlying the invention is seen in the unequal loading of known bale wrapping implements operating on uneven ground.
According to the present invention, there is provided a bale wrapping implement that is designed to overcome the drawbacks of the aforementioned prior art bale wrapping implements.
An object of the invention is to provide a bale wrapping implement of simple construction which is coupled in trailing relationship to a baler such as to follow the contour of the ground.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a bale wrapping implement, as set forth in the previous object, which includes a main frame supported on only one support wheel when no bale is supported on the main frame.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bale wrapping implement, as set forth in the immediately preceding object, and further including an auxiliary wheel located such that it comes into ground contact only after a bale, discharged from the baler, becomes supported on the main frame.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a simple bale wrapping implement adapted for being coupled in trailing relationship to a baler and including a main frame comprising a fore-and-aft extending first frame component having a forward end adapted for connection to the baler and a having a support wheel coupled to its rear end.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.